Pokemon: From the Beginning to the End
by reckless-chan
Summary: Dawn felt alone so she went searching for a solution to her uknown problem. This story was what I thought would happen to Dawn. Not really but AshxDawn Is a good Idea for a story. Hope u like it. ;P
1. Chapter 1

**From The Beginning**

I remember the time the journey started. I met Piplup and Ash. Ash reminded me of Lucas a childhood friend. They look alike so much. Everything we've gone through alot and now its over. When I saw him leave to go home after he won the pokemon league and I became top coordinater, I felt alone again like when Lucas moved away. Tears started streaming down my face. I looked down at the ground and tried holding in my tears. This feeling made me realise something. I don't know who I am anymore. As I walked home I wondered what is Ash gonna do next. I even remembered Lyra saying "Is Ash your boyfriend?" and I acted surprised but then I wondered when I looked at Ash maybe I do like him deep down.

A year passed, and I've been with my mom at home helping her. One day I turned on the T.V and I saw Ash and some girl named Iris with him on some interview show. I saw Ash and that smile on his face it made me think that the adventure is over for me. There were memories coming back through my head. I felt so alone. But then I remembered something, it was kinda blury but Ash was there and I was there. It had something to do with the star pendant on my neck... I remember now. Before our journey ended he gave this to me and said "Don't forget us. Me and Pikachu will do the same" Something of when he said that made me freeze. My eyes were wide open but I was seeing blank. Holding my pendant real tight that it almost broke but then my grip loosend up. With tears coming out of my eyes. My heart hurt so much. I grabbed my shirt and started squeezing it real hard and didnt let go. There was a feeling that I was forgotten.

I was outside by lake Verity crying. Well not crying but there were tears down my face while I looked back into my past wondering why. My reflection when I looked down washed away. Rain started pouring down. But all of the sudden it stopped. I turned around to go home but then I saw him...

It was Lucas. He walked up to me with a smile on his face. But when I looked at him I looked down again. I was happy that he was here but there was something that I couldn't help thinking about. It wasn't about Lucas it was something different than what was here right now. I felt so confused. Lucas looked at me. He asked Dawn Is there something wrong? I didn't want him to worry for me so I said It was nothing. He believed me but I'm sure he knew it wasn't the truth. I just didn't want to bring him in to my problems


	2. Chapter 2: The adventure all over again

**The adventure all over again**

Even if Lucas didn't know about my problem, it made him a bit down for me. I didn't want it to be that way but I was bothering him also as much as it was bothering me. A few days after Lucas asked me "You don't seem happy these past few days. Is something the matter?" I didn't have much to say so I told him it was nothing. He believed me so he said "But whenever you're down just come and see me okay". His smile was so sincere. I felt bad but it was the only way to make him happy and not down for me when I made my own problems.

A few days later, Lucas turned on the T.V and saw a Pokémon contest. He saw that girl named Iris in it. She looked amazingly skilled. After I started finding new pokemon all I found was Eevee. I got all 6 of them to evolve to Umbreon my no.1 partner, Espeon, Jolteon, Leafeon, Glaceon and Flareon. But Iris was more amazing and skilled then I was. Lucas asked me "Hey Dawn. Umm…. Is it okay if I can see one of your contest combinations?" Of course I was sure he was just saying that so I wouldn't think that I can't do anything like that anymore.

As we went out, I put the seals and ball capsules on. "Espeon, Flareon, come on out!" When the poke ball opened all you see was a tornado of flames turning around the two pokemon. "Espeon use psychic!" the flames broke out and burst into the air. "Now Espeon hurry and use psybeam on the flames and Flareon use flame thrower!" My pokemon did what I asked them to do and all you see left was a sparkle in the air raining down on everyone. It's amazing that the moving I've been working on for years finally came out right! Lucas came up to me "Dawn that was amazing! You know I think you should go back into doing contests". Dawn thought that she should do that. So when Lucas went back on his journey, Dawn started her's.

It's been not to long but Dawn already has 2 ribbons. But her problem about Ash wasn't leaving her mind. One night she was about to enter the Pokemon center when she heard a familiar voice. But whose voice was it? Dawn's journey was confusing. She was wondering why is she doing a journey all over again? The voice was getting closer and closer. She quickly went to hide as fast as she can behind the tree. She didn't get a good look but it was….ASH  
!

**I'll continue the next chapter after :P **

**I wonder what's going to happened to Dawn Find out later ok **

**Plz write a review or comment thnx! **


	3. Chapter 3: bringing back memories

**Bringing Back Memories**

What was Ash doing here? He was supposed to be anywhere but here! I remember he was supposed to be anywhere but here because this is where he did his interview! I wanted to run up to him and say hi and we'd both have a smile on his face. But I was afraid he forgot about me by now… I was about to fall but I regained balance except that I was about to walk away but I tripped and fell into a bush. Ash and he came to see the noise I made. But before he could see me I got up and ran away. I was so afraid to show my face to him blushing from falling. I ran to the room where I stayed for the night crying my eyes out. I was thinking "Why am I so afraid? I can't even go up to him". I walked out on the balcony and thought about Ash. She was thinking of forgetting everything that happened and going to eat dinner.

I walked to the dining room and I saw him. Ash sitting there with Iris. I started feeling sick in my stomach and decided to sit down and ignore the whole situation. But I couldn't. The whole Ash forgot me situation kept on popping up in my head. I tried not to notice his voice but somehow it kept on getting louder and louder. I closed my eyes hoping that he wouldn't come near me but too late. He was already looking down at me beside me. But luckily I looked a bit different from before. My hair was down with my bans out and a braid wrapping around my hair like a head band but he still gave me that look as if he seen me before. But does Ash really remember me? Does he even remember who I am? But I wasn't supposed to be thinking about this now! He passed by without saying a single word but with a confused look on his face.

Now what? What am I gonna do? I was about to leave. When outside my door was Ash's voice! I hoped he wouldn't be at the front desk where I was going to be. I walked down stairs and went to the check-in desk and who do you think was there? The same guy that I was hoping who wouldn't be there! I walked up hoping that he wouldn't notice me. But the opposite thing happened. "Hey! You look kind of familiar. Have I seen you somewhere?" I felt a shock. He didn't remember me… just as I thought would happen. So I wasn't wrong. I was right this whole time hoping he wouldn't even forget the slightest bit of me. But I was also almost right. He recognized me. But Pikachu remembered me. His eyes lightened up when he saw me. He jumped on my shoulder with a smile on his face. "Hey Pikachu what are you doing? How do you know her?"

**So That's It for now so hope that you guys will read the next chapter! Comment or review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Reminding the forgetful

**Reminding the forgetful**

His eyes lightened up when he saw me. He jumped on my shoulder with a smile on his face. "Hey Pikachu what are you doing? How do you know her?" In my head I was thinking _"Oh gee thanks a lot you forgot about me" _But I didn't want to say it to him because I didn't want to be mean. So I just lied and said "Umm… No I don't think we know each other. But just in case my name is Dawn." I can't believe I just lied to him! But it's not like he would remember me anyways so what's the point? He smiled at me and said "That's a nice name. I think I know someone named Dawn but I just can't remember. I'm Ash. This is my buddy Pikachu." Then the girl named Iris came up. "Hi I'm Iris. It's nice to meet you Dawn." She seems nice. But Ash seems to be such an egg head. But then Ash walked up to pick up Pikachu off my shoulder. "So Dawn, what kind of pokemon do you have?" Well it was obvious that of course we have to have pokemon from this region but I still have a hard time catching new pokemon. So I told him I had an Umbreon, Espeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Glaceon and Leafeon. His smiled disappeared and turned into a worried face. "You better be careful. Some pokemon from other regions aren't allowed around here." I sighed then I looked at him. "I know. It's just that I've had a hard time catching pokemon… none of them interest me." Then Ash's face softened. "Oh. That's okay. I've had the same problem you had too." I looked at him and smiled. He's just the same way I remember him. Then suddenly, he remarked my pendant around my neck. "Hey, that pendant you're wearing, it feels like I've seen it before. I just can't remember…" I was right. Still the big egg head I knew a couple years ago. But this was kind of different. He still is the same egg head but the fact is that he's not the exact SAME one I knew. I won't take pity on him for forgetting. I'll just let it slide for now.

Later that day, I was in the room I stayed in and lied down on my bed just looking at the ceiling. I closed the window so there was no light that would come in. But then, I heard a knock on my door. I yelled "COME IN!" What I didn't expect was HIM to come in. I opened the window for some light. "Oh. It's you." He smiled. "Yeah, I just came to talk since I thought you'd be a bit lonely." I gave him a surprised look. "Oh! I'm fine. But since you're already here, sure why not?" I gave him a sincere smile. "So… do you travel on your own?" His question was a bit surprising, but after what I've been through, it seemed kind of normal. "Yeah, I do. I don't have anyone to travel with. But, I'm okay with it." But the truth is I'm not okay with it. I've felt so lonely, ever since my journey started. I felt lost and isolated. Ash looked at the ground. "Um…" He scratched the back of his head. "You know, you can always… come with us." I was surprised. But, what I didn't know was that I was blushing. "Are you okay?" "Yes, I'm fine." "So, do you want to come with us?" I nodded. Another journey has begun.

**I'm very sorry for the REALLY late update. I completely forgot about this story. The next chapter will be up sooner. I promise on my Writing Life.**


End file.
